


Till the End - the texts

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Marauders, also james is dumb, but for right now, idk - Freeform, like there will be plot later, take the, text fic, this is such a plotless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: i'm writing a till the end soccer au for the marauders but here's the text fic to go along with it lolright now this is just plotless but it'll make sense later
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Till the End - the texts

**Saturday 2:30 am**

**Sirius Black has started a group chat**

**Sirius Black added James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew**

**Sirius Black has renamed the group chat to “Marauders”**

**Remus Lupin:** What the fuck Pads?

**James Potter:** Hey look, Siri boy has finally made us a gc. I’m so proud

**Sirius Black:** Don’t call me Siri you prick

**James Potter:** Sorry Siri

**Sirius Black:** James no

**James Potter:** Siri yes

**Sirius Black:** Jaime

**James Potter:** Siri

**Sirius Black:** Jimmy

**James Potter:** Rius

**Sirius Black:** Pooter

**James Potter:** Block

**Remus Lupin:** GUYS

**Remus Lupin:** GO THE FUCK TO BED

**Sirius Black:** Oh come on moony

**James Potter:** Yeah, don’t be a swearwolf

**Remus Lupin:** goodnight.

**Sirius Black has changed Remus Lupin’s name to “Moony the Swearwolf”**

**Moony the Swearwolf:** I hate you all

**Sirius Black:** You love me

**Moony the Swearwolf:** Fuck you

**Sirius Black:** Jeez, you’re not even going to take me to dinner first? What a gentlemen

**James Potter:** IM RIGHT HERE

**Sirius Black:** I know. Ur killing the mood

**Moony the Swearwolf:** I’m aware

**Moony the Swearwolf:** WAIT NO

**James Potter:** Remus are you tell us you’re a werewolf?

**Sirius Black:** We know dear. We’ve been over this

**Moony the Swearwolf:** THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**Sirius Black:** It’s true tho isn’t it?

**Moony the Swearwolf:** NO ITS NOT TRUE

**Sirius Black:** MOON PIE YOU’VE LYING TO US?!?

**Sirius Black:** TO ME??

**Sirius Black:** I FEEL BETRAYED. PARTNERS ARE SUPPOSED TO COMMUNICATE!

**Moony the Swearwolf:** WE AREN’T DATING

**Sirius Black:** COMMUNICATION IS KEY!

**Moony the Swearwolf:** I’M GOING TO BED

**Sirius Black:** MY POOR HEART. I CAN’T TAKE THIS

**Saturday 4:40 am**

**Peter Pettigrew:** Huh? Wot I miss

**Sirius Black change Peter Pettigrew’s name to “Sleepy Rat Boy”**

**Sleepy Rat Boy:** Wut???

**Saturday 6:32 am**

**James Potter:** Alright Lads

**James Potter:** Who wants to go on a hke

**James Potter:** Hke*

**James Poter:** HIKE DAMN IT

**Sirius Black:** Hey Potter

**James Potter:** Pads! You’re awake! Wanna go?

**Sirius Black:** no

**Sirius Black:** I want u to go the fuck back to bed because it is 6:30 on a fucking SATURDAY AND IM TRYING TO SLEEP

**James Potter:** But… exercise

**Sirius Black:** Dont make me come oevr there. Not everyone made is on the baseball and soccer team

**James Potter:** ur just jealous

**Sirius Black:** oh yeah, totally. Woo hoo more practices because being on the soccer team isnt enoug running

**James Potter changed Sirius Blacks name to “Cranky Cocky Soccer boi”**

**Cranky Cocky Soccer boi:** go fuck urself

**Moony the Swearwolf:** what?

**Cranky Cocky Soccer boi:** wut

**James Potter:** wot

**Cranky Cocky Soccer boi:** huh

**Sleepy Rat Boy:** wat???

**Moony the Swearwolf:** why do we all say “what” in different ways?

**Cranky Cocky Soccer boi:** quoi?

**Sleepy Rat Boy:** aplogies for nt being nrmal

**Moony the Swearwolf:** apologies* not* normal*

**Sleepy Rat Boy:** Frick u

**James Potter:** Come on Petey, be a big boy. You can say the F word no one will tell on you

**Cranky Cocky Soccer:** yeah come on petey boy, you can do it

**Sleepy Rat Boy:** I fucking hate all of you assholes

**James Potter renamed Sleepy Rat Boy to “big boy peter”**

**big boy peter:** its to early 4 dis

**Moony the Swearwolf:** No, I’m pretty sure it’s too late for you to be learning to spell actually

**big boy peter:** im going sleep

**Moony the Swearwolf:** for once I agree with the high schooler who can’t spell

**Cranky Cocky Soccer boy renamed big boy peter to “child who can’t spell”**

**Cranky Cocky Soccer Boy renamed themselves “Potter let me sleep”**

**James Potter:** sleep is for the weak

**Potter let me sleep:** so is not having a nickname

**Child who can’t spell:** can u shut up :(

**James Potter:** I want nickname :/

**Potter let me sleep:** and miss annoying you?

**James Potter:** not a chance

**Potter let me sleep changed James Potter’s name to “James Potty”**

**James Potty:** That si not waht i meant you weirdo

**Potter let me sleep:** Im going to bed while you learn to spell

**Potter let me sleep:** goodbye

**James Potty:** ur no fun

**Potter let me sleep:** youre right im fruity

**James Potty renamed Potter let me sleep to “fruity”**

**fruity:** thank you

**Saturday 10:48 am**

**Child who cant spell:** what does fruity mean?

**James Potty:** idk

**fruity:** :rainbow_flag:

**Moony the Swearwolf:** :rainbow_flag:

**fruity:** we share a braincell

**Moony the Swearwolf:** dont subject me to one brain cell

**Moony the Swearwolf:** I have a lot more brain cells than you thank you ver much

**Moony the Swearwolf:** thank* very*

**fruity:** u sure???

**Moony the Swearwolf:** shut up

**Saturday 6:48 pm**

**Child who cant spell:** uhhh okay Remus did we have any english hw, hames did we have any science or math hw, sirius did we have pe hw?

**James Potty:** idk who hames is but no

**Moony the Swearwolf:** our book report on Hamlet is due Monday, and your essay on how fish decompose is due Tuesday

**fruity:** ah yes. How fish decompose is a great topic

**Child who cant spell:** we have a book report??? We were suposed to read HAMLET?

**Moony the Swearwolf:** I didnt assign the essay idk

**Moony the Swearwolf:** peter how tf did you not know this?? 

**Child who cant spell:** idk

**Moony the Swearwolf:** good luck

**Moony the Swearwolf:** hamlet.pdf

**Moony the Swearwolf:** since I doubt you have the book

**Child who cant spell:** tyyy

**Sunday 1:12 pm**

**James Potty:** FUCK

**James Potty:** FUCKFUCKFUCK

**Moony the Swearwolf:** are yu okay potty?

**James Potty:** I JUST STABBED MY HAND WITH A FORK DO I SOUND OKAY TO YOU??

**Moony he Swearwolf:** …

**Moony the Sweatwolf:** You concern me sometimes

**fruity:** james why would you stab your hand with a fork?

**James Potty:** ITS NOT LIKE I MEANR TO

**James Potty:** IT JUST KINDA HAPPENDED

**Child who cant spell:** are you okay james?

**James Potty:** THE POINTY THINGYS ARE IN MY HAND

**James Potty:** THIS HURTS

**James Potty:** NO I AM NOT OKAY RAT BOY

**James Potty:** WEVE BEEN OVER THIS !!

**fruity:** …

**fruity changed James Potty’s name to “Prongs”**

**Prongs:** ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY PAIN???

**fruity:** but of course dear prongsy

**Prongs:** ur so funny 

**fruity:** I know, I try :)

**Prongs:** I GOT IT OUT. 

**Moony the Swearwolf:** yeah okay so have fun with that

**Prongs:** rude

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is going to be a huge let down to anyone that was expecting something good


End file.
